Unión
by Yaikaya
Summary: 1385. Después de haber sido obligado a unirse al reino de Polonia, Lituania tiene que aprender a convivir con su esposo y a aceptar todo lo que el matrimonio conlleva. Aunque con Polonia, nada es como esperaba.


_Debería haber subido este fic hace una semana, pero estaba demasiado vaga para corregirlo. Desde que descubrí la pareja he querido hacer un LietPol y, por fin, aquí está, estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, cosa rara en mí, aunque eso tendréis que juzgarlo vosotros. _

_Esta historia está situada en 1385, época de la Unión de Krewo, que vinculó los reinos de Polonia y Lituania. Aunque se da a entender que solo fue un matrimonio entre los monarcas, se puede extender un poco más y decir que ambos países estaban casados ;)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo tan solo los uso para hacer cosas malas XD_

_**Advertencia: **__Lemon, bastante lemon._

* * *

><p>-¡Liet!<p>

El aludido se volvió sobresaltado. Un chico rubio bajó corriendo hasta donde él estaba, para después sentarse a su lado.

-Tipo, te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Pero qué estas haciendo aquí tan solo?

Lituania ahogó un suspiró. Se había acabado su momento de paz.

-Nada, señor Polonia. Solo había salido a tomar un poco el aire.

Polonia se incorporó de golpe y Lituania, retrocedió con miedo. Pero el rubio solo sonrió infantilmente y comenzó a revolverle el pelo.

-No seas tan formal. Ya te he dicho que me llames "Po".

-C-claro, Po –respondió tímidamente. La forma tan familiar en que le revolvía el pelo le estaba poniendo nervioso y tampoco ayudaba que estuvieran tan cerca que sintiera su aliento golpeándole en la cara.

-Ósea, ¿entonces que estabas haciendo?

-Ya te he dicho que nada. Solo estaba admirando el paisaje y pensando un poco.

-Jo, Liet, pero que aburrido eres –dijo el otro, decepcionado.

-S-siento no ser una persona más interesante.

Polonia pareció quedar un poco desconcertado por su respuesta, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír como siempre.

-¡No te disculpes por algo así! Tengo hambre, volvamos a casa a cenar –dijo cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándole de vuelta, provocando un terrible sonrojo a Lituania, aunque no se dio cuenta.

Llevaba exactamente tres meses y diecisiete días casado con Polonia. A Lituania se le hacía extraordinariamente rara la palabra. "Casado". Cada vez que la decía en voz alta, tenía miedo de que le estallara en la cara. Pero eso era lo que había querido su superior: proteger el reino. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo era mediante una alianza matrimonial. Y a partir de ahí Lituania había perdido todo el poder de decisión. Su superior solo miraba por él mismo. Y aunque hubiera tenido el valor de rebelarse y hacerle escuchar su opinión, no habría servido para nada. Y una vez más había sido otro el que decidía por él.

La verdad es que cuando lo pensó tranquilamente, la idea de tener un aliado no estaba tan mal, por fin podría tener a alguien que luchara junto a él y que le defendiera de esa maldita Orden Teutónica. Pero todas esas esperanzas se habían desvanecido al conocerle a _él_. Polonia podía tener el aspecto de un joven, pero en el fondo no era más que un crio mimado y egoísta. Más que como a su esposo, lo trataba como a un esclavo, todo el día dándole ordenes, que si "Liet, baja a las cocinas y tráeme algo de comer", que si "Liet, me aburro, juega conmigo", "Liet, alcánzame esos libros, que están muy altos" "Liet, dime que traje me sienta mejor"… y no se callaba ni un momento, pasaba cada segundo del día parloteando sin parar, hasta que Lituania era incapaz de oírse pensar. Pero cuando era él quien intentaba decir algo, Polonia le ignoraba. No se interesaba jamás por conocer sus gustos, sus aficiones o la historia de su país. ¡Ni siquiera podía jugar tranquilamente al ajedrez con él! Sentía que su consorte no le respetaba lo más mínimo.

Durante la cena de aquel día, mientras Polonia le contaba todo lo que había hecho ese día, sin importarle si el otro le escuchaba o no, Lituania miró disimuladamente a la reina Eduviges. Estaba al lado de su esposo, comiendo tranquilamente sin perder ni un solo momento ese halo de elegancia que la caracterizaba y de vez en cuando intercambiaba unas palabras educadas con su consorte. Lituania suspiró abatido, si Polonia se pareciera un poco más a la dulce y serena reina…

Y eso no era lo peor. Lituania podía aguantar sus manías, su infantilismo e incluso su forma de ser ególatra y casi tiránica. A todo ello estaba bastante acostumbrado. No, lo peor era que Polonia era "su esposo" con todo lo que ello conllevaba… Lituania se sonrojaba solo de pensarlo. Polonia aun no le había exigido que cumpliera con sus obligaciones conyugales, en realidad no lo había mencionado ni una sola vez. Pero _podía_ hacerlo y tendría todo el derecho. Ni siquiera que su esposo fuera varón y a la vez una nación cristiana le libraría, pues las leyes divinas no eran aplicables en su caso, ellos no eran estrictamente hombres ni mujeres, eran naciones y nada les impedía contraer matrimonio… ni consumarlo.

Temblaba ante la idea de que algún día el despótico polaco se cansara de esperar. No se había atrevido a expresar su preocupación a nadie, le daba demasiada vergüenza decirlo en voz alta. Él nunca había estado con nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, y sus conocimientos teóricos sobre el tema eran bastante pobres. Sonaba un poco romántico, pero esperaba que su primera vez fuera con la persona que él amara, alguien que le diera la calma que necesitaba y le hiciera sentirse confiado y seguro. Pero sabía que eso era algo que nunca conseguiría con Feliks. No le caía mal, sabía que había algo más debajo de esa actitud de crío insolente… o al menos esperaba que lo hubiera. Pero hacía muy poco que se conocían y además, su personalidad exuberante y su confianza en si mismo le hacían sentirse pequeño e insignificante.

De todas formas, su esposo aún no había tocado el tema. Toris no llegaba a explicarse el porqué, estaban legalmente casados y nada le impediría pedirle que se acostara con él. Tampoco podía achacarlo a algún tipo de puritanismo, un hombre que el mismo día de conocerse le pedía que le enseñara el pene no era precisamente inocente. Simplemente, el rubio no decía nada. Pero Lituania vivía intranquilo, pensando que el día menos pensado, Polonia podía exigirle que yaciera con él. Y negarse no solo sería una terrible ofensa contra el país, sino que podía hacer peligrar su beneficiosa alianza. Así que procuraba hacer todo lo posible para retrasar el asunto, cada noche se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, fingiendo estar muy ocupado en cualquier actividad y no se iba a la cama hasta asegurarse de que el polaco estaba profundamente dormido, aunque de ese modo apenas descansara y luego al día siguiente tuviera que hacer todo lo posible para evitar quedarse dormido durante el desayuno.

No conseguía encontrar el modo de tranquilizarse. Su situación no estaba mal, Polonia era un hombre atractivo, seguramente hasta se le podría calificar como "deseable" y aunque él no le había dicho nada, Lituania sospechaba que tenía bastante experiencia, así que solo tendría que dejarle hacer. Pero un miedo atroz le recorría solo de imaginarse la situación. Si la sola idea de Polonia le viera desnudo provocaba que se sonrojara de los pies a la cabeza, que pudiera tocarle era sencillamente demasiado terrible como para pensar en ello.

Otra noche más los cónyuges subieron juntos a su alcoba. Era una habitación amplia y bien amueblada, situada en una de las alas más alejadas del palacio. En cuanto entraron, Polonia no dudó en comenzar a desvestirse para ponerse la ropa de dormir sin la más mínima vergüenza, pero Lituania apartó la mirada. Fingió concentrarse en los papeles de su escritorio.

-¿No vienes a la cama, Liet?

-T-todavía no. T-tengo que revisar unos tratados.

-Jo, Liet, trabajas demasiado. Deberías dormir más, tienes unas ojeras tremendas –dijo, posando una mano en la mejilla de su marido y recorriendo con el pulgar la zona de debajo de sus ojos, como queriendo mostrar a qué se refería. El castaño, casi salta de la silla al sentir ese contacto tan personal.

-N-no, estos p-papeles son m-muy urgentes. T-tengo que leerlos para m-mañana –dijo sin poder dejar de temblar. _"Oh, no, seguro que se ha dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estoy." _Pensó. _"Seguro que oye lo rápido que me late el corazón y comienza a intuir que pasa algo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

Pero el polaco, ajeno a sus preocupaciones, fue a su escritorio y, cogiendo un libro y una silla, se sentó a su lado.

-Bien, a mi tampoco me apetece irme a dormir aún. Creo que me quedaré aquí contigo.

Lituania dio un respingo al oír eso.

-N-no, en serio, t-tengo muchísimo trabajo, no terminaré hasta t-tarde.

-No pasa nada, no me importa quedarme aquí haciéndote compañía.

Toris intentó argumentar algo más, pero no le salían las palabras, así que bajó la mirada a sus papeles antes de decir alguna tontería. Eran tratados y nuevas leyes que necesitaban su firma, no le ocuparían demasiado, pero podía alargarlo hasta que el polaco se cansara. Respiró hondo: sí, no había nada de que preocuparse, seguramente Feliks se aburriría en un par de horas y se iría a la cama.

**OoOoO**

El reloj dio las doce y Polonia no se había movido de su sitio. De vez en cuando se removía en su asiento o buscaba una posición más cómoda, con la nariz hundida en su libro, pero no parecía tener la más mínima intención de irse a dormir. Lituania comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento. Ese polaco lo estaba haciendo para tortúrale, seguro, no había otra explicación.

El lituano se giró disimuladamente para ver si el otro daba alguna muestra de comenzar a tener sueño… y se encontró con unos ojos verdes clavados en él.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando, Polonia agachó la cabeza y volvió a refugiarse tras su libro, tan rápido que el contacto visual entre ellos duró apenas un segundo, pero Lituania estaba completamente seguro de lo que había visto. Tragó saliva con dificultad, cada vez más intranquilo. Le había sorprendido mirándole, _mirándole_, mientras fingía estar leyendo. Tenía que distraerse, tenía que dejar de pensar en ello… ¡No podía! Era imposible concentrase en algo sintiendo una constante mirada clavada en su nuca y tratando de reprimir el impulso de volver a darse la vuelta. Si se paraba a pensarlo, parecía que Polonia llevaba toda la noche con el libro abierto por la misma página…

"_¡Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda!" _maldijo una y otra vez su negra suerte.

**OoOoO**

Hacía rato que Toris no era capaz de leer una línea sin perderse a la mitad. Tenía la sensación de que las letras salían de su sitio y se ponían a bailar unas con otras delante de sus ojos. Se moría por hundirse entre sus sabanas, pero el miedo podía al cansancio, no podía ni pensar en levantarse de su escritorio mientras Polonia estuviera allí, mirándole por encima del libro del que seguramente no había leído una sola palabra en toda la noche. Y el maldito no daba ni la más mínima muestra de sueño. Desde que le descubrió mirándole se estaba poniendo cada vez más paranoico, le picaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de sentir su mirada en ella.

De pronto una mano apareció de la nada delante de él para quitarle el pergamino que sostenía y dejarlo en la mesa junto a los demás. Lituania se sobresaltó, estaba tan adormilado que ni se había dado cuenta de que Polonia se había levantado y estaba junto a él.

-Ósea, Liet, como que tienes una cara de sueño tremenda. Déjalo para mañana, ahora necesitas descansar.

El castaño iba a protestar, pero al abrir la boca se le escapó un sonoro bostezo.

-Creo que tienes razón, debería dormir al menos unas horas.

Lituania se levantó, cogió su ropa de noche y fue al baño a cambiarse, ya que a él si le daba vergüenza que el otro país le viera en paños menores. Cuando volvió, se encontró a Polonia de espaldas a él, tirado de cualquier manera en la cama, sin embargo incluso en esa posición tan poco digna, conservaba su elegancia natural. Toris se tumbó a su lado, procurando no rozarle lo más mínimo, y tras susurrar un "buenas noches" apagó la última vela que alumbraba la habitación.

Pensó que se quedaría dormido en cuanto cerrara los ojos, pero en lugar de eso, la imagen de dos ojos del color de las esmeraldas mirándole con disimulo, refugiados tras las tapas rojas de un libro, no dejaba de rondarle la mente. Hasta entonces no se había parado a pensarlo, pero ¿le resultaba atractivo a su compañero? Jamás se había preocupado de si físicamente agradaba a la gente que le rodeaba, no consideraba que su imagen fuera desagradable, pero tampoco había nada en ella demasiado llamativo que pudiera hacer que otros se fijaran en él. Y mucho menos Feliks, alguien tan lleno de encantos que seguramente estaba acostumbrado a tratar con hombres mucho más apuestos y cautivadores que él. Seguramente al rubio su aspecto le parecería tan poco fascinante como su personalidad.

Y sin embargo le miraba a escondidas y quizás no era la primera vez. Eso, de una forma que no sabía precisar, le llenaba de orgullo, pero al mismo tiempo le atemorizaba. Debería haber sido un poco más despierto y haberse preocupado por averiguar que opinión tenía Polonia de él.

Era incapaz de pensar con claridad tan cansado y trató de convencerse a si mismo de que debía aprovechar las pocas horas de descanso que le quedaban, pero su cerebro se negaba a dejar de pensar.

De pronto, como dos tenazas, notó dos brazos cerrándose a su alrededor, haciendo que todo lo demás desapareciera de su mente.

-¡P-polonia! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? –chilló aterrorizado.

En la oscuridad, escuchó la risa del rubio y sintió como se acercaba más a él, hasta quedar tumbado a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Tranquilo, Liet, no pasa nada. Vuélvete a dormir.

-¡No me puedo dormir si me estás abrazando! –protestó, dando gracias de que el polaco no pudiera ver como se encendían sus mejillas.

-Pues a mí esta noche me apetece dormir así.

Todas las alertas de Lituania se encendieron a la vez y su cerebro empezó a trabajar a una velocidad desconocida. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Dormir abrazados? ¿Era solo algún capricho? ¿O había una doble intención oculta en sus palabras? No quería pensar en ello, no podía pensar en ello. Llevaba preparándose mentalmente para aquella situación desde antes de la boda, pero aún no estaba preparado, necesitaba mentalizarse un poco más, un par de años por lo menos.

-¡Necesito ir al baño! –fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Liet, acabas de ir hace un momento.

-¡Necesito volver a ir! ¡T-tengo una vejiga muy sensible!

Polonia se incorporó hasta quedar encima de él, muy cerca de su cabeza, hasta el punto de que podía ver brillar sus ojos en la oscuridad. La respiración de Toris se aceleró, todo su sistema nervioso acababa de entrar en pánico.

-Liet… ¿No te gusto?

-¿C-como dices?

-¿Por qué no te gusto? Ósea, me he estado poniendo mis mejores vestidos para ti y me he pasado mucho tiempo arreglándome y esas cosas, pero siempre me rehúyes, ni siquiera me miras. ¿Soy tan feo? –por su voz, parecía que el rubio se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento.

-N-no, Polonia, no eres feo, eres m-muy hermoso –tartamudeó, totalmente desconcertado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la escena.

-¿Entonces es por qué soy hombre? ¡Porqué puedo cambiar!

Toris no quiso preguntarle de que manera pensaba cambiar eso, pero buscó desesperadamente una manera de tranquilizar a su compañero.

-N-no se trata de eso. T-tu estás muy bien así.

-¿Entonces por qué me evitas?

El castaño hizo todo lo posible por librarse del agarré de su esposo, pero este no parecía dispuesto a soltarle y se acercó aun más a él.

-¿No soy tu tipo? ¿Es qué hay alguien más?

-¡C-claro que no! –exclamó Lituania –Es que y-yo nunca antes había estado con nadie y me pongo m-muy nervioso. L-lo siento, de verdad.

-¡Mentira, mentira, mentira! –chilló Polonia, comenzando a golpearle en el pecho –¡Estúpido mentiroso! ¡Te odio!

Lituania no pudo hacer nada por detener los golpes del otro, que dolían bastante, aunque no les ponía mucha fuerza. Finalmente, Feliks había empezado a llorar. Toris no conocí aquella faceta del siempre tan seguro polaco, parecía tan triste y perdido que le conmovió. Finalmente, de un empujón lanzó al Lituano fuera de la cama, arrojándole después una almohada y una de las sabanas.

-P-pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo el castaño, sacándose de encima la sabana que Polonia le había arrojado a la cabeza.

Pero en la oscuridad distinguió como el rubio se daba la vuelta y se volvía a tumbar, cubriéndose por completo con las sabanas.

-Buenas noches.

Lituania se quedó helado. ¿Y ya está? ¿Le arrojaba de su cama sin más y ni siquiera le daba una explicación? Toris se puso en pie, dispuesto a protestar. Pero todo se quedó en intención, porque al abrir la boca solo salió un sonido ahogado, como un gorgoteo. Suspirando con resignación, se acostó en el suelo, tapándose todo lo que podía y enterrando la cabeza en el almohadón.

**OoOoO**

Diez días llevaba así. Diez días durmiendo sobre el frio suelo, como un perro a los pies de la cama de su amo, levantándose con los miembros adoloridos y la sensación de que no había descansado en toda la noche. Ahora estaba aun más cansado que antes durante el día y sabía que eso estaba repercutiendo negativamente en su trabajo.

También habían sido diez días sin hablar con Polonia. Desde aquel último "Buenas noches", su consorte no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez. Pasaba por su lado como si no le viera y mientras que con el resto del mundo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre su ánimo se ensombrecía repentinamente cuando veía al lituano y siempre que estaban cerca se mostraba enfadado. Antes de aquello, Lituania se quejaba de que no le dejaba en paz ni un momento, pero su nueva situación era aun más incómoda. Y tenía que reconocer que en el fondo le echaba un poco de menos. En aquellos momentos no había ninguna diferencia entre estar con Polonia y vivir completamente solo.

Sabía que su superior sospechaba que algo no iba como debía. No lo decía directamente, pero soltaba indirectas que caían sobre Toris como una losa. No se atrevió a contarle al rey todo lo que había pasado y menos que ahora el polaco ni siquiera le dejaba dormir con él.

Eduviges se dio cuenta de que lo estaba pasando mal y trató de ayudarle. Le dijo que solo era un arrebato y que a pesar de su apariencia segura, Polonia era un chico muy sensible y solía afectarle mucho lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lituania agradecía mucho su ayuda y en silencio agradecía también que en ningún momento le hubiera preguntado la causa de su distanciamiento. Toris se dio cuenta de que la reina estaba en una situación muy parecida a la suya, el suyo también había sido un matrimonio de conveniencia y seguramente ella entendiera mejor que nadie como se sentía.

Lituania maldijo su propia timidez, quizás si fura una persona un poco más abierta podría sincerarse con ella e incluso podrían acabar haciéndose amigos, pero solo era capaz de sonreírle y agradecerle su preocupación.

La situación entre los dos países era muy diferente a la de una semana antes. Ahora era Lituania el que buscaba a Feliks e intentaba establecer algún tipo de comunicación con él, aunque era más inútil que hablar con los cubiertos. En los últimos días le costaba mucho concentrarse en algo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se pasaba las comidas mirándole fijamente, aunque el otro no desviara la vista de su plato.

Lituania entró en su cámara cuando ya era tarde. Ahora procuraba pasar el menor tiempo en la habitación. Encontró a Polonia ya dormido. Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir preocupándose por él, así que simplemente se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al rincón donde dormía desde hacía días, refugiándose entre las mantas. Seguramente si hacía un esfuerzo conseguiría soñar con su tranquila infancia, cuando la vida era más sencilla y él no tenía que lidiar con esposos incompresibles.

-Liet –susurró una voz en la oscuridad. La sorpresa de que volviera a dirigirse a él fue tan grande que por un momento pensó que lo estaba soñando –, tipo, ¿estás dormido?

-No –dijo él.

-Oye… ¿no estás incómodo así?

Lituania no sabía si reírse, echar llorar o simplemente levantarse de una vez y decirle: "¡Claro que estoy incomodo! Estoy durmiendo en el maldito suelo por tu culpa ¿Es qué no lo ves? ¿No te das cuenta de como me siento aquí solo, después de que me apartaras de tu lado como a un animal?" Pero en lugar de eso solo fue capaz de murmurar:

-Um… El suelo está un poco duro –menuda estupidez. Era un idiota y si a Polonia le quedaba alguna duda, acababa de dejarlo claro.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no vienes a la cama?

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó por casi un minuto, mientras Toris trataba de procesar lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿C-cómo?

-Ósea, que me he pasado un poco contigo, esta también es tu habitación. Vamos, tipo, que no muerdo.

Despacio, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno, Lituania se levantó y fue hasta la cama. Después de más de una semana durmiendo sobre losas, la comodidad de aquel colchón le parecía casi sacada de algún maravilloso sueño. Polonia no le quitaba los ojos de encima y aquella mirada le incomodaba. Si, quizás su improvisado rincón en el suelo no fuera muy acogedor, pero al menos allí se había sentido seguro y no había tenido que intentar descifrar el extraño comportamiento de aquel rubio que primero le expulsaba del lecho sin decir palabra y después le pedía que volviera sin razón aparente. Incluso había conseguido olvidarse de su miedo a las obligaciones maritales.

-Lo siento –dijo Feliks.

Y ahora le pedía perdón. Se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Como que no he sido justo contigo. No debería haberte echado, ósea, tú no has hecho nada malo.

Lituania se sintió bastante aliviado al oír aquello. Realmente había creído que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era culpa suya, aunque ni siquiera supiera por qué.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Ahora fue el turno del polaco para guardar silencio.

-No se, tipo. Estaba muy enfadado. ¿Era esto lo que esperabas cuando te dijeron que nos íbamos a casar?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, pero no hacía falta que pensara mucho en la respuesta.

-No. No exactamente. En realidad no sabía que esperar, así que tampoco tenía ninguna idea de como sería el matrimonio. ¿Y tú?

Polonia se desplomó de espaldas sobre la cama, de forma que su melena rubia caía sobre la almohada como si su cabeza estuviera rodeada por un aurea dorada.

-Yo tenía mucho miedo…

-¿Miedo? ¿Tú? –preguntó el castaño, sorprendido –Es difícil creerlo, a veces creo que eres la persona más despreocupada del mundo.

Polonia se rio, pero notaba que lo hacía más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

-Pero tenía la esperanza de que mi marido fuera un caballero noble y valiente. Ya sabes, como en esas historias de damas que están casadas con un hombre como que superhorrible y luego aparece un tipo que es genial y guapísimo y se enamoran. Creo que no me hace bien leer tanto –dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Toris estaba empezando a pensar que aquel se trataba de otro Feliks, que un hombre idéntico a su esposo se había colado en la habitación y se había echo pasar por él. Pero no podía decir que le molestara el cambio –. Esperaba que mi prometido fuera alguien de quien me pudiera enamorar.

-Y aparecí yo –dijo Toris, apenado. Entendía como podía sentirse el polaco, haciéndose expectativas tan altas para que finalmente llegara él.

-Si, entonces apareciste tú. Y fue como… fantástico. Desde el día en que nos conocimos supe que era cosa del destino.

-¿Cómo? Entonces… ¿todo lo que me dijiste la otra noche…? ¿Tú me quieres?

-Pues claro que si –Polonia se incorporó para poder mirarle directamente a la cara –. Estoy como… supercolgado de ti. Como en una novela de amor.

-Pero yo no soy nada de lo que has dicho, no soy… ningún caballero valiente y apuesto.

-Pues claro que no –a Lituania aquella sinceridad le sentó como una bofetada. Podría haber intentado suavizar un poco sus palabras –, pero a mi me da igual, me gustas así. A veces pienso que es como si te hubieran hecho solo para mí.

Lituania estaba temblando, no esperaba que las cosas fueran a tomar ese rumbo. Y él que creía que para el polaco aquel matrimonio había sido completamente indiferente. Pero no podía aceptar todo aquello, casi deseaba que fuera solo un sueño y que al despertar todo estuviera como antes, porque lo que estaba escuchando le daba demasiado miedo.

-Yo… no sé qué decir.

-Dime solo que me quieres.

Toris dio un respingo.

-P-pero… yo no puedo.

Al instante, el rubio comenzó a sollozar. Toris se asustó, no podía ser que esa noche fuera a ver llorar a Feliks por segunda vez.

-No, por favor, no llores –dijo mientras observaba impotente como las lágrimas comenzaba a empañar sus ojos. Las limpió con el dorso de la mano –. En serio, no merezco que llores por mí.

-¿Pero por qué… por qué no me quieres? –preguntó entre hipidos –¡Si estamos hechos el uno para el otro! ¡Tú tienes que amarme también!

Lituania abrazó a su esposo con fuerza contra su pecho, sin importarle que comenzara a empaparle camisa con sus lágrimas. La lógica de Polonia era infantil, pero al mismo tiempo había algo muy tierno en ella. En ese momento, lo único que Toris quería era que dejara de llorar. No creía que fuera capaz de decir algo sin acabar empeorando la situación, así que se limitó a dejar que se desahogara. Pensó en la cantidad de veces que había querido encontrar una manera de hacerle pagar a Feliks lo mal que le trataba y ahora en cambio sentía que se moría de pena al oírle sollozar. Finalmente, sus gemidos se fueron apagando y su cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse. Toris soltó un poco el agarre, pero no lo alejó de si.

-No importa, en serio –dijo de repente Polonia, con la voz ronca por el llanto –. Ósea, que ya sabía que tú no sentías nada. Por eso me enfadé contigo la otra vez, es que me dolía mucho tu rechazo, esperaba que al menos te gustara un poquito. Aunque fuera físicamente.

-Polonia, no digas eso –dijo el báltico, sonrojándose por todo lo que implicaba la última frase de Feliks –. Yo no te rechacé, tú no me desagradas, es solo que…

-¿Solo qué? –preguntó, con los ojos brillando con visible esperanza.

-¡No lo sé! –exclamó agobiado, sentía que le faltaba el aire –Tengo la sensación de que ni siquiera se quién eres, ¿cómo quieres que sepa lo que siento por ti?

Polonia parecía decepcionado. Sin embargo, en seguida volvió a sonreír, pero otra vez Lituania supo que era una sonrisa falsa, echa más para tranquilizarle a él que para otra cosa.

-Bueno, no importa ¿no? Tenemos toda la vida para conocernos.

-Si, claro –respondió.

Polonia escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Me encanta como hueles.

-¡Polonia! –exclamó alterado –¡No hagas ese tipo de comentarios!

-Si, perdona. ¿Puedo dormir está noche abrazado a ti?

-Bueno… no veo por qué no.

Feliks soltó una risita y Toris se sintió aliviado al ver que se encontraba más animado. Se tendió en la cama, con el rubio tumbado sobre él, reposando la cabeza en su pecho. No se encontraba molesto así, era como si Polonia no pesara nada. No estaba muy seguro de donde debía poner las manos, pero decidió dejar de lado la prudencia y colocar una alrededor de la cintura del polaco y la otra enredada en su pelo, acariciándolo con ternura. Feliks dejó escapar un sonido similar a un ronroneo.

-¿Sabes? Has dejado de tartamudear cuando estoy delante.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

El rubio se removió para acomodarse sobre su cuerpo. Toris comenzó a silbar por lo bajo, no era una melodía, era solo un "shhhh" bajito que dejaba escapar entre los dientes, como si fuera una nana sin palabras. Polonia no tardó en quedarse dormido, arrullado por aquel sonido y las caricias de Toris.

El lituano pensó que debería sentirse más incómodo en aquella posición, pero parecía imposible viendo lo inocente que parecía Feliks en aquel estado. Sintió que nunca había tenido delante nada tan vulnerable y encantador, ni lo tendría nunca. Aunque ya estaba profundamente dormido continuó acariciándole el pelo, solo porque le encantaba hacerlo. Quizás le había juzgado con demasiada dureza.

Curiosamente, por primera vez en varios días no se sentía cansado y se hubiera quedado velando el sueño de su amigo toda la noche si no fuera porque finalmente él también cayó rendido.

Despertó sintiendo que no había dormido casi nada, aunque por otra parte, tampoco tenía sueño. Se removió un poco, notando que algo le impedía levantarse: era el cuerpo del polaco. Enrojeció al pensar que realmente habían dormido de un modo tan comprometedor.

-¿Um? ¿Liet? –preguntó su compañero, que empezaba a despertar –¿Ya es de día?

El castaño miró por la ventana. Los débiles rayos del sol indicaban que aún era muy temprano, apenas eran las primeras horas del día.

-Aún es pronto para levantarse –contestó.

Lituania trató de incorporarse y Polonia se movió para dejarle libertad, cuando sus ojos repararon en algo. Toris se puso blanco como el papel al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero el rubio no pareció sorprenderse y apartó las sabanas para poder ver mejor.

-¡Po! ¡No me mires! –dijo Lituania, sentándose en la cama y cubriendo con las manos su erección, que a duras penas quedaba oculta por su traje de dormir. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir algo así?

-Tipo, no te pongas así –se rio Feliks, al ver el bochorno por el que pasaba su marido –Ni que fuera la primera vez que veo una. Te recuerdo que yo tengo lo mismo entre las piernas.

Pero Toris ni siquiera le estaba escuchando. Sentía que la cara le ardía con fuerza, habría tratado de ocultar el rostro entre las manos si no las tuviera ocupadas ocultando algo más bochornoso.

-N-no entiendo como ha podido pasar algo así…

-Es normal. Hemos dormido juntitos y, ósea, que eres joven, esto no es como algo que puedas controlar.

-P-por favor, Polonia, no digas esas cosas –no recordaba haberse sentido tan avergonzado en toda su vida. ¿Qué iba a pensar el polaco de él ahora? Tenía ganas de salir huyendo a alguna parte y esconderse donde no le volviera a encontrar un ser humano –D-déjame solo.

Pero Polonia no se marchó. En cuanto Lituania se atrevió a alzar un poco la cabeza, se le cortó la respiración al ver como el rubio tenía la mirada fija en las manos que tapaban su erección. Y le estaba mirando con ansiedad. El rubio alzó una mano blanca como la nieve y la posó sobre las del lituano.

-No te preocupes –dijo con voz ronca –. No es nada malo. Al fin y al cabo estamos casados.

-Si, p-pero… Polonia, en serio, no me siento cómodo así.

Feliks se dio cuenta del tono ahogado de su compañero, que parecía apunto de echarse a llorar. Apartó la mano con pesar.

-Dime que me vaya otra vez y lo haré –dijo en un susurro melancólico.

-No es eso, no quiero hacerte sentir mal. Es solo que… no creo que esté preparado para esto. Ya te lo dije, yo aún no lo he hecho con nadie.

-Ya. Sé que tú eres el tipo de persona que solo se acostaría con alguien a quien amara.

Aquello causó una conmoción en el corazón de Lituania. Sonaba tan dolido que le hacía daño hasta a él. No se acostaría con Polonia por pena, para nada. Pero no era solo pena lo que sentía. Aquel joven con alma de niño le inspiraba una inmensa ternura y un intenso deseo de hacer cualquier cosa por verle feliz. Y no tenía sentido negarlo, desde que se había levantado sentía un inmenso calor en su bajo vientre que se intensificaba aun más con cada palabra que decía el polaco.

Apartó una mano de su entrepierna y la llevó hasta la mejilla de Feliks. El rubio cogió su mano con suavidad y la apretó aun más contra él.

-No se trata de eso. Solo… yo solo quiero que mi primera vez sea especial.

El rubio tardó un momento en comprender sus palabras. Le miró estupefacto, como pidiéndole que le confirmara lo que acababa de oír. Toris solo asintió tímidamente.

-Me aseguraré de que esta sea la noche más especial de tu vida –dijo, restregando la mejilla contra su mano de manera mimosa.

-En realidad ya es de día.

-Jo, Liet, eres único estropeando el momento –bufó con fastidio –. No sé como puedo estar casado con alguien como tú.

Toris palideció, temiendo haber dicho algo que pudiera enfadar a Polonia. Pero este se echó a reír al ver su carita acongojada, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

Todavía algo cohibido, Lituania retiró la mano, dejando a la vista su erección, que no había disminuido ni un poco. Polonia volvió a devorarla con la mirada, haciendo que el báltico se sonrojara, pero aun así era extrañamente agradable sentirse deseado de aquella manera. Polonia colocó su mano donde antes estaba la de su amado, comenzando a acariciar su dureza por encima de la ropa.

El lituano dejó escapar un jadeo, aquel tacto tan leve no solo no le calmaba, le hacía desear aun más de él. Afortunadamente, Feliks aumentó la intensidad, masajeando su miembro de arriba a abajo. Una pequeña mancha comenzó a surgir sobre la tela.

-Tipo, abre más las piernas.

Toris obedeció dócilmente, permitiendo mayor acceso al polaco a su zona íntima. Se sentía bastante obsceno así, pero al mismo tiempo hacía que se excitara aun más.

Feliks se agachó y sustituyó su mano por su boca. El castaño se retorció bajo las húmedas caricias. Aquello no se podía comparar con nada que hubiera sentido hasta el momento. La lengua del polaco parecía una culebra inquieta que subía y bajaba, empapando la tela de saliva. Toris deseó que le arrancara la ropa en ese mismo momento, quería sentir su boca directamente sobre su miembro. E inmediatamente le dieron ganas de golpearse por tener esa clase de pensamientos.

El rubio pareció satisfecho cuando su entrepierna quedó completamente húmeda. Ascendió hasta quedar a la misa altura que Lituania y comenzó a atacar su cuello. El castaño enredó los dedos en su pelo y le dejó hacer lo que quisiera, lamer, besar, morder y arañar la fina piel con los dientes. Rendirse a él era tan fácil que no entendía como no lo había hecho antes.

Polonia le quitó el camisón con el que dormía y de pronto el país báltico se encontró desnudo de cintura para arriba y siendo devorado con los ojos por el rubio. Sin embargo, no hizo nada por taparse y dejo que su esposo acariciara su pecho lentamente.

-¿Ósea, de verdad soy el primero que te toca?

-Si… –dijo Lituania, entrecortado –Nunca he hecho esto con nadie.

-Eres tan hermoso que cuesta creerlo –dijo, depositando un beso sobre el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

Su boca no se alejó, sino que siguió recorriéndole el pecho, mientras sus manos se entretenían en explorar su torso. El castaño empezó a emitir sonidos que no parecían ni suyos, pero es que no se sentía dueño de su voz en aquel momento. Parecía que donde tocaba Feliks le ardía la piel. Su lengua bordeo la areola de uno de los pezones de Toris, para después atraparlo con rudeza entre los dientes.

-¡Ay! –protestó Lituania, sobresaltando al otro –N-no hagas eso. Duele.

-Perdona –dijo, soltándolo. Llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca y después de ensalivarlo bien, lo usó para acariciar y pellizcar suavemente el pezón –¿Y así te gusta más? –preguntó mirándolo con ternura.

Algo en ese gesto conmocionó a Lituania. No recordaba que nadie le hubiera mirado así nunca. Incluso en aquel momento, Polonia tenía en cuenta que era su primera vez y procuraba no hacerle sentir incómodo. Desde que se conocían, había descubierto tantas facetas suyas que no sabía cual era la real. Estaba el Polonia narcisista y caprichoso, el Polonia indefenso que lloraba en sus brazos, y el pasional que cuidaba de él y le hacía temblar de excitación. Y descubrió que a todos los amaba de algún modo. Feliks era terriblemente complejo, tan arrogante y aun así inseguro, infantil y maduro si la ocasión lo requería, exigente y a la vez entregado, capaz de torturarle de cualquier manera imaginable, pero también de decirle que lo amaba de todas las formas posibles. Era un ser lleno de contradicciones, pero así era como él le quería.

Posó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y acercó la cara del polaco a la suya, para atrapar su boca. Feliks no preguntó el porqué de ese gesto, solo se dejó hacer. Era el primer beso de la pareja y el primero que Toris entregaba a alguien. Polonia enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, para acercarle aun más si era posible. Su lengua salió de su escondite, exigiendo poder entrar en la cavidad que por tanto tiempo había ansiado conocer y el lituano no le negó el paso. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, sintió que le temblaban hasta los dientes.

Se separaron para poder respirar, unidos aún por un hilo de saliva. Lituania se lanzó a quitarle el camisón a Polonia, era una elegante prenda de seda con encajes, posiblemente más cara que todo lo que él tenía en su guardarropa, pero no sintió reparos en lanzarla al suelo de cualquier manera. Recorrió su cuerpo entero con la mirada, ya había tenido ocasión de verlo desnudo antes, pero ahora que podía observarlo sonrojado y expectante todo tenía un matiz diferente.

Hundió la cabeza en su pecho, arrancándole un delicioso gemido a Polonia. Sacó su lengua para marcar un camino hasta el abdomen. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de explorar a gusto el cuerpo de otro hombre y no se contuvo, dejándole marcas rojas por todos lados, que le llenaban de orgullo al sentir que estaba tomando posesión de aquel cuerpo. Y todos los sonidos que dejaba escapar el rubio le encendían aun más, no podía parar de tocarle. Pellizcó uno de sus pezones y volvió a repetirlo con más fuerza aun al oír la exclamación de gusto del rubio.

-Más… más abajo. Tócame más abajo.

Toris miró al sur y al ver el bulto bajo la ropa interior de Feliks su miembro palpitó de emoción. El rubio alzó las piernas para que pudiera retirar la prenda y quedar totalmente descubierto. A estas alturas a Toris no le quedaba el menor rastro de pudor, así que no tuvo ningún reparo en observar detenidamente el falo erecto de su pareja, coronado por un leve bello de color rubio. Lo recorrió de arriba abajo con un dedo, haciendo que todo Feliks temblara de impaciencia. Movió las caderas, exigiéndole más contacto. Lituania lo rodeó completamente con una mano, apretándolo suavemente, tirando de la piel hacía abajo.

-Aaaaaah…. –gimió el polaco –No sabes, cuanto tiempo… llevó esperando esto.

Volvieron a juntar sus bocas con desesperación. Lituania se dijo a si mismo que se grabaría ese sabor en la memoria para siempre. Continuó jugando con su miembro, acariciando la punta con el pulgar y empapándose del líquido que escapaba. Estaba atento a las reacciones de Polonia, que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Toris sentía que su erección estaba apunto de estallar y usó su mano libre para acariciarse él mismo. En cuanto su esposo le vio, se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Quítate los pantalones, Liet.

Se encargó de que la última prenda que le quedaba volara y los dos se encontraron en igualdad de condiciones, desnudos el uno para el otro.

-Y pensar que me has estado ocultando esta vista hasta ahora –le reprochó.

Lo tumbó en la cama y fue dejando un camino de besos hasta que enterró la cara entre sus piernas. Lamió la cara interior de sus muslos a conciencia. No había ningún tipo de vergüenza, a estas alturas Lituania no podía encontrar extraña la familiaridad con la que Polonia exploraba sus rincones más privados.

Besó la punta de su miembro con delicadeza y sin previo aviso lo engulló con brusquedad.

-¡Po! –jadeó. La sensación fue tan intensa que se casi se corre en ese mismo momento.

Pero a Feliks eso no pareció importarle, porque seguía lamiendo con deleite. Lituania envistió con sus caderas, sin que al otro pareciera molestarle lo más mínimo. Parecía como si intentara devorarle.

-No… no puedo más… –consiguió articular. Polonia se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar y le soltó, relamiéndose los labios.

-Necesitaremos lubricante.

Toris se dio cuenta de que había una pregunta implícita en la frase. Le estaba pidiendo permiso para dar el último paso. Llevaba cuatro meses temiendo ese momento, pero era difícil estar nervioso cuando deseaba con tanta intensidad que Polonia le hiciera el amor en ese mismo momento. Si iba a entregarse por primera vez tenía que ser ahora y tenía que ser con él.

-Claro –respondió, intentando transmitirle con la mirada lo seguro que estaba.

El rubio sonrió y no tardó un segundo en saltar de la cama para buscar en un cajón de su mesita de noche. De allí sacó un bote de cristal repleto de un gel transparente. Lituania lo contempló con un poco de miedo.

-¿Duele? –preguntó e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho algo así, parecía un niño pequeño.

-Un poco al principio –dijo sentándose a su lado y guiñándole un ojo con picardía –. Se delicado conmigo y no pasará nada.

Lituania abrió la boca, pero no consiguió que saliera ningún sonido. Había creído que lo que Polonia quería… pero no, se estaba ofreciendo él mismo. Feliks se rio bajito al ver su desconcierto.

-Que expresión más graciosa tienes –le dijo, para luego besarle suavemente en los labios.

El rubio desenroscó la tapa del bote y metió tres dedos dentro, pringándolos de gel. Bajó su mano hasta la parte baja de su espalda y con cuidado introdujo uno de los dedos en su propia entrada, dejando escapar un gemido muy sensual. Metió el otro dedo con menos delicadeza y comenzó a moverlos en círculos en su interior, dejando escapar jadeos roncos. Lituania le miraba sin pestañear. En ese momento sentía tanto calor que se asfixiaba, la imagen de su polaco penetrándose él mismo con sus dedos, con las mejillas rojas y un hilillo de saliva escapando de la comisura de los labios era tan erótica que sentía que se iba a desmayar de gusto.

-Aaaaah… ponte tu también –le dijo Polonia lanzándole el bote, mientras el último dedo entraba en él, con un agradable quejido.

Sin apartar la vista de él, Lituania cogió el bote y procedió a untarse una generosa cantidad a lo largo de su hinchado órgano.

El polaco sacó los dedos de su interior y se acercó a su esposo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, para darle un último beso antes de sentarse sobre su erección, hundiéndole en él tanto como podía. A Toris se le nubló la vista un momento y le pareció ver chispas detrás de los parpados. La sensación de entrar en su amante de golpe fue tan intensa que le cortó la respiración.

Polonia cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que sintió el miembro acomodado en su interior. El castaño notó su molestia, pero Feliks se acercó a él y le besó el rostro, recorriéndole la mejilla con la lengua. Cuando su cuerpo se acostumbró a la invasión, pudo comenzar a moverse.

Nada de lo que le hubieran dicho podía compararse con todo lo que pasaba en su cuerpo en aquel momento, como cada fibra de su ser vibraba al moverse dentro del hombre al que amaba. Se besaron por todo el rostro, tocándose tanto como podían. El mimbro de Polonia rozaba contra su vientre cada vez que se movían, como si fuera una agradable caricia.

Tenía los sentidos repletos de Polonia. Ya no era él, no sabía quién era pero no le importaba, lo único que existía en el mundo era todo el placer que le consumía.

-Liet… Lituania –le llamó el rubio en medio de sus gemidos.

El castaño perdió cualquier rastro de cordura al oír su nombre pronunciado con tanta intensidad. Sosteniendo a Polonia de los costados lo separó de él y lo tumbó en la cama. Este no se quejó a pesar de haber interrumpido el movimiento, animado al ver el arrebato de iniciativa de su pareja. Lituania se colocó entre sus piernas y se guió hasta entrar en él.

-Um… Liet… –susurró, alzando las caderas para permitirle mayor acceso –Es tan fantástico… robarte tu virginidad.

Lituania sintió un escalofrío al oír aquellas palabras y comenzó a envestirle tan rápido como podía, pero ni siquiera eso parecía suficiente para el polaco, que entre jadeos le instaba a ir más rápido y cada vez más hondo.

El pasado, el presente y el futuro parecieron perder sentido, solo estaban sus cuerpos unidos. Toris sentía como dentro de él comenzaba a nacer un sentimiento muy fuerte que nada tenía que ver con el placer del sexo.

-Po… –consiguió articular, le costaba mucho hablar en aquel momento, pero tenía que decirlo –¡Te quiero!

Feliks abrió los ojos de golpe al oír aquello, pero los volvió a cerrar cuando un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y derramó todo lo que estaba conteniendo sobre su pecho y su vientre.

Un grito nació en las entrañas del lituano y viajó hasta escapar por su boca sin que hiciera nada por reprimirlo, le daba igual si despertaba a todo el castillo y llegaba hasta las fronteras del reino, que todo el mundo supiera lo feliz que era en ese momento mientras se corría en el interior de su amado esposo.

Se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre el pecho del polaco. Necesitó un tiempo hasta que el mundo dejó de darle vueltas. Polonia comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con cariño, sin apartar la vista de él.

-Liet, ósea, que no me molesta, pero ¿piensas quedarte así todo el día?

Toris se dio cuenta de que aún seguía dentro de él y se apresuró a salir con vergüenza. No se podía creer lo que había hecho, ¿en serio había sido real? Pero no se arrepentía. Se acurrucó sobre el pecho del rubio, como este había hecho la noche anterior. Tenía ganas de seguir besándole y de escuchar su voz, pero también se sentía terriblemente cansado y le apetecía dormir una semana entera en brazos de Po.

-Dime que me quieres –le susurró mientras le acomodaba unos húmedos mechones de cabello castaño en la frente.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Si, pero eso ha sido durante el sexo, así que no cuenta.

-Te quiero –murmuró, besándole en el pecho –. Te quiero mucho…

Cerró los ojos, escuchando el relajante sonido de los latidos de Feliks. No creía que pudiera aguantar despierto mucho más.

-Descansa bien porque, como que no te voy a volver a dejar dormir nunca más.

Lituania sonrió para sus adentros, para después conseguir dormir tranquilo por primera vez desde hacía meses, más feliz de lo que se había sentido nunca.

* * *

><p><em>Si os ha gustado esta historia, por favor dejad un review. Y así celebro que este es el decimo fic que subo (¡He llegado a las dos cifras! ¡Bien por mí!)<em>


End file.
